


Of Gods & Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blasphemy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Priest & Demon AU, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the eyes of the Goddess, he has served as her right hand, carving a benevolent path behind him for over two decades, his faith never wavering, his eyes never losing sight.In the eyes of the Goddess, the priest of the remote land on the outskirts of Adrestia falls. And he falls. And he keeps falling.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Of Gods & Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fe3hSins (Tieru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieru/gifts).



> Thanks to Ally on twitter for spoonfeeding me this content for days on my twitter TL, I have finally snapped and I wrote this with my horny brain. That should give you an idea of the quality of this fic.
> 
> [Serious, check out Ally over on twitter, their content gives me life.](https://twitter.com/Fe3hSins)  
> And while you're at it, also check out [the gorgeous piece of art for this AU that made me lose all reason](https://twitter.com/WoeArt/status/1226683572653785088)

Churches were a place of comfort for him. Ever since he was a child, he had always loved to come with his family and offer his prayers to the pretty lady painted in those colorful murals. Whenever he made an offering, it was as if the painting was smiling down upon him and him alone. 

Perhaps it was himself who convinced him of such a thing, but his devotion was eventually rewarded; he became able to hear the Goddess's voice and act as she saw fit. This is the path that he had discovered for himself, his _calling_ , and he had left behind all wishes he once had for himself in favor of answering to the divine path laid in front of him. 

He serves as a priest in a humble church, far away from the place he calls his homeland. The reason he was sent out here to this remote location that not many knew of was due to the strength of his faith. Many trials have appeared before him and he has withstood them all with his eyes always unwavering. The devil's temptations have never proved to be successful on a man like him. 

...Or at least, they have never proved to be successful until _now._

It started a few months ago. The priest was doing as he did every night before he retired to his chambers, which was to clean the holy altar and give one last prayer to the Goddess in gratitude for surviving through another day. It wasn't anything that he hadn't done a thousand times before. 

His prayers finished, the priest looked upon the image of the Goddess. Smiling down at him, she was, as she had done for his entire life. He then rose, ready to call it a night, when a voice he hadn't heard before spoke to him. 

**"Leaving so soon? I was starting to enjoy the view."**

He tensed and immediately turned around to find that the source of the voice was...nothing. There was no one in the church except for him, but even so, it was as if a presence was lurking around, one that was invisible to the naked eye.

Had it been a hallucination? Perhaps so. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in days now, and he was not a man that was built for constant exhaustion like the one he had been experiencing this week. 

**"Do not compare me to simple sightings, priest. I am as real as you are."**

The priest gasped, suddenly feeling cold. The lights of the church all went out in that time, and only the candle in the altar remains lit, serving as the only light source for him. 

Despite how dark it was, the fire was enough light to let him take in the sight of dark claws going up against his legs. They disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared, but soon after, he felt those very claws holding onto his side. There was a cold breath close to his neck, a body pressing against his, a tail curling around his knees… 

**"See? Tangible, just like your pretty little self."**

He trembled, unable to turn around despite knowing that the source of that dark voice was right behind him. 

"R-Remove yourself, demon… I do not have any business with you." His voice trembled, yet there was still determination. More than anything, there was a fire in him, one that didn't feel like bending on its knees to the demon attempting to possess him. 

**"But that's where you're wrong, my lovely priest. You** **_do_ ** **have business with me. It is to me that you belong, after all."**

"I am a man of faith. How _dare_ you imply otherwise?! I have never given myself to a demon!" 

**"Yet."**

In just a second, the priest went from being captured to feeling free. The malevolent presence had removed itself, the lights illuminated the lone church again and the temperature rose. 

He looked around, trying to find the one who was taunting him, but he saw nothing, not even a shadow. 

It was strange for a man his age, but starting that day, Ferdinand von Aegir began to fear the dark. Not because it was foreign to him, but because it began to resonate with him in a way it never had before, and the curiosity that was carved in his heart that night was something that terrified him, for as strong as he was outwardly, he knew his true limits. Best to leave this alone, he said to himself, unaware, at the time, of how naive that thought was.

**-**

The second time he had an unwelcome visitor was no sooner than two weeks after the first encounter. 

At that point, the priest had almost forgotten about what happened, or rather, he had grown convinced that he had successfully warded off the demon. He purified the church he was in and offered a prayer asking for protection every morning, but more than that, he carried a cross on his person at all times. Heavens above, he carried one even in his bath.

He was able to carry on with his divine duties at that time without anything stopping him. He visited the orphanages of the town, distributed what money the church had collected to those in need… he even had to perform an exorcism at that time. Fitting, he supposed. And it had gone exceedingly well, even more than it usually did.

It was safe to say he had two of the most _divine_ weeks he has had in a long time. Let him do his pun, he thinks he's hilarious, even if no one else agreed. 

But the time to laugh was over, and Ferdinand realized this when he closed the door of his room behind himself. It was as if that was what made everything click, for as soon as he did this, the door locked itself, the windows shut themselves down and the light of the room was once again turned off, leaving only candlelight to light the room. 

The room began to feel cold, and that was the last thing Ferdinand needed to confirm his hunch. It was here. 

_He_ was here. 

"Show yourself, demon! I have no need for your theatrics!" Where there was once an ounce of doubt now was replaced with belief, and Ferdinand had more where that came from. As long as he gripped onto the cross hanging from his neck, he had nothing to fear. 

**"Desperate, aren't we? I didn't know you missed me so much."**

The voice came from everywhere and thus, it came from nowhere. There was no way he was in every corner of the room, which meant that he… must have not shown his physical body yet. That realization alone stroke fear inside the priest's heart, but that wasn't something he was going to show on his face so easily. 

Ferdinand could still move, and so he began to walk around his room with caution, holding his cross forward as if it was a shield that couldn't be broken. 

"I did not miss you, but I did not think that you would go away without a fight. The Goddess has granted me protection, so I have nothing to fear." 

He received no response, but he wasn't looking for any. Yet, even so, the silence that surrounded him was...alarming. He felt watched, from all directions, yet no matter how many times he looked, he couldn't catch sight of anything or any _one_. 

The priest retreated the cross ever so slightly, and this was all the demon needed to make his move. 

Ferdinand felt as if something was coming towards him from behind at full speed, but before he could turn and put up a holy barrier, a dark claw slashed forward and broke the string that held the rosary together. The sound of the beads falling and rolling all over the floor was the most horrifying thing the priest could hear. 

**"Too slow."**

In the darkness, for a moment, he saw a light. Glowing eyes that stared at him in a light green color that almost made him feel safe the longer he stared at them. They disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared, and before he could question it, he was overwhelmed with a sensation his body had never known before.

"Ah-!" He couldn't even scream, for his mouth was soon filled with a liquid that was somehow hot and cold at the same time. Lips were crashing against his, sucking, _biting_ over his and forcing them to open so that a long, cold tongue could insert itself in him.

Ferdinand tried to struggle, but claws held him in place with no hope to escape. He couldn't even use his legs to kick away the beast as they were once again retained by a long tail curled around them and held them together with a strength no human could possibly hope to obtain, rendering them useless.

With no hope to escape, the priest was forced to drink the intense feeling he was being force-fed, and to his dismay, he soon discovered this wasn't a bad feeling at all. Not even close. 

The way the demon smiled against his lips as Ferdinand gradually stopped struggling infuriated him, but he couldn't act on this anger or resist him any longer, not when his tongue felt so damn _good_ against his. He wanted it, badly, he craved more of it. 

Ferdinand slowly began to feel how the claws holding him slowly but surely began to lose their grip. This was his chance to use the cross he still held in his hand and press it against the demon's back and exorcise him or at least attempt to. Even if he failed, he would probably hurt him enough to make him let go. 

What did he do instead? He threw the cross away and used both of his to wrap them around the demon's neck, holding onto it desperately as he began to kiss him back. 

He must be possessed at this point, that was the only salvation Ferdinand could find. To be charmed by a demon's power was not something that had ever happened to him, and he couldn't accept the possibility that it had happened now. But if he were possessed then that would also mean a demon has successfully taken a hold of him regardless. He realized then that there was no salvation, no easy way out of this. 

Ferdinand had seen the exit and turned away from it the moment he sent the cross flying. 

There was nothing else in his mind, which included that he had no doubt, and so he was able to continue his sin with purpose. The demon had brought him closer, but he too had pulled himself closer to the demon. 

Ferdinand opened his mouth for him, accepting him, and letting him violate it as he saw fit. The sludge overflowing in his mouth began to drip down his open mouth down to his jaw, but he cared for none of it, and instead only relished in the glorious feeling that it was to have a tongue so long go so deep down his throat. 

His body was on fire, and suddenly his robes felt too tight, too heavy, too _unnecessary_. 

Ferdinand wanted more, he _craved_ more, he _needed_ more. He wanted to beg to him, to listen to him, he wanted him and only him. 

The demon finally released him and let him falls to his knees. All Ferdinand could do was hang his head low and spit out that dark liquid that poured out of him. He didn't need to see the demon to know he was grinning. 

**"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that the model priest of this town was a man of so many desires?"**

As he gasped for air, Ferdinand's clouded thoughts began to become clearer. It was as if he was himself again, the faithful man he had always been. 

The faithful man who had just committed a sin. 

"I am...n-not...like that… y-you were the one… you… those impure thoughts… it was all you…!" He cried out, unable to put the blame on himself, to face the guilt that staring right at his face.

**"Do not fool yourself. All I did was remove those pesky mental locks you have worked so hard to place upon yourself so you can turn a blind eye to the sinful wishes your body craves."**

"How dare you…!" Ferdinand refused to accept this, he refused to listen. 

**"Don't worry, my greedy priest. I am not done with you just yet. Just as you are not done with me."**

"Stop…!" 

Ferdinand didn't know if it was his voice that drove him away or simply the demon itself, but he was now alone in his room. The door unlocked, the temperature rose, the windows opened. Finally, he could breathe pure air in his room, and not whatever the hell that was filling his lungs.

As he coughed out what was left of the demon inside of him, Ferdinand lowered his head to the ground, tears and snot coming out, as he wept over the proof of his crimes. 

**-**

"Are you okay, Father?" 

"Ah…" Ferdinand almost missed her sweet voice. 

Mercedes was a lady who often volunteered to help the priest of this remote place. She always carried a certain grace to her person, a smile softer than anything he had seen. People referred to him as the sunlight, but if he had to give that title to anyone, he would give it to this lovely lady, who was able to light up a room with her presence alone. 

"Apologies, Mercedes, but you need not worry; I am well, I assure you," Ferdinand said, an unconvincing smile appearing on his tired face. 

"You don't look well to me, Father. Have you been able to sleep well? Your eyes look tired." Perceptive as always, so was the Mercedes he knew. 

"Yes. I have just… I get a bit cold at night. It is hard for me to sleep soundly if I am cold." 

The priest had found it difficult to find rest after that encounter with the demon. He lost track of the time that had passed since he last appeared as he has been desperately trying to push the whole ordeal out of his mind. And yet, this proved to be impossible, for simply stepping inside his room felt like a sin, a grim reminder of what happened behind closed doors. 

Every night after that, Ferdinand had done everything in his power to avoid his chambers for as long as possible. Whatever task he could find, no matter how small, he would perform it immediately as if he was being forced to. And after every task, he would turn to the Goddess above and almost beg for forgiveness. Or protection. Or...a sign. Anything. 

"Benevolent Goddess, accept me, your humble servant, back into your graces. I beg of thee…" 

But now, when he looked up to the face of his adorations, there was no smile waiting for him.

And then, when he made it in his room, there was the feeling of being watched. There was no one around him, he knew that and the malevolent presence that the demon carried was nowhere near, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was still there. He had taken the time of purifying his room several times, so there was no way he was there, and yet… he wondered. 

The most agonizing trial he had to endure was laying in his bed and trying to fall asleep. He would lie there, his eyes wide open, staring up to the ceiling as he struggled to get a gasp of air. To be in his room was suffocating, almost as if he didn't belong there anymore. He couldn't make sense of it. 

Ferdinand only found peace when the wind coming from outside would blow out his candle, leaving him in complete darkness. When his eyes couldn't see, his body could feel. That warm feeling would course through his veins, leaving his entire body to grow hot until he swore he was catching fire. His cheeks would blush a dark shade of red. He was too aware of every drop of sweat running down his skin. 

And it was tight, he was _so_ tight. So restrained. And yet he used whatever strength he could muster to not remove his clothes or to let his hands wander to places they hadn't before. 

With these difficulties coming to him each night, it was no wonder he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

"Please, do not concern yourself with me, Mercedes. I will be fine." 

"If you say so…" Mercedes was far from convinced, but she knew when it was time to step back. Instead, she offered her one of her angelic smiles that cleansed the soul of whoever came to see them. "I will offer a prayer to the Goddess tonight, so that she may watch over you, Father. You've done so much for us, it's the least I could do for you." 

"Is that so…?" Ferdinand grew tense. "Thank you, Mercedes. I feel the Goddess smiling upon me already." 

That conversation only served to make his anxious heart beat faster, for his soul did not feel cleansed when he saw her smile, nor did he grow any calmer when he was offered a prayer. Instead, his soul willingly turned away from the gracious offer. 

He denied it. He didn't want any of it. 

As fate would have it, that night was the next one the demon came to Ferdinand. How he managed to get inside this holy ground was beyond him, but he didn't care about that. 

The priest put on resistance, but it was weak and eventually proved to be futile. Tonight he found himself pinned under the demon, staring into his eyes as he laid him on the altar, right in front of the Goddess he still clung to. 

**"Have you come to accept me? You are easier to convince than I thought."**

That dark voice made everything inside Ferdinand twist, but god had he missed it. But even if his body wouldn't obey him, he still had his words to be stubborn with. 

"I-I have not- I _will_ not do such a thing. To accept you… that would be to betray everything I stand for. It has shaped my entire life. I will not give in to you so easily." 

**"No? But little priest, you already have."**

Ferdinand hates how those eyes looked into him, how those lips curled into a knowing smile. He hated how true his words were. 

**"Did you think I didn't notice? The way your eyes wandered over that woman who was here earlier?"**

"M-Mercedes…?" He was sweating. He shouldn't be. But he knew where he was going. But more importantly, the demon knew he knew. 

**"I saw the way you looked at her. How you marveled at the size of her** ** _tits,_ ** **how your eyes fell on her ass the second she gave you her back. The way that you licked over your lips when she came close to you. Your holy hands almost took a hold of her waist. I was more surprised about the fact that you** **_didn't_ ** **take advantage of her."**

Ferdinand's body grew tense as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He was not ready to hear this, not when he had blocked this out of his mind the second he realized where his thoughts were going. 

"How dare you insinuate I would take advantage of a lady! I-I… that is not who I am!"

**"No, you wouldn't. But that didn't stop you from wondering how would it feel to fuck her on the altar."**

The worst part about this was not the fact that this demon could see through his thin-veiled lies so effectively. The worst part was that the fact that he did it _so_ effectively was affecting Ferdinand in ways that he wished they didn't. 

There it was again. The sudden tightness, the heavy feeling, the need to be freed from his garbs, to lay free and bare for all to see. Not just because they were too warm on him, but also because they were in the way of what he desired the most, even if he tried to deny it. 

"I-I… that is not...t-true… I would never-" 

**"But you did. Was it not freeing, my lustful priest? Is it not nice to fantasize about your carnal desires once in a while? You are only human after all."**

The priest saw the figure above him descend. He felt his cold breath against his ear, making his body shiver despite how hot it was. The low chuckle sent a shiver down his spine like nothing else had. But by the time he kissed his neck, Ferdinand already had lost all resistance left in him. 

**"I can give you what your Goddess denies you. There is no reason for a man as hardworking as you to not give in to the pleasures of the common man. All you have to do is submit yourself to me. Lose your fear."**

What an alluring voice he had. Had he always been so smooth with his words? It was hard to not be convinced. 

"A-Ah… y-you...please, y-you must…" 

**"What? What is it that I must do, my priest?"**

"...T-Touch...m-me… p-please, touch me…" And Ferdinand had to say nothing more.

He knows not how he did it, but Ferdinand now laid naked on the cold surface of the altar. Well, almost naked. His body was badly covered in what would be a woman's underwear set, darker than the night. On his legs, he wore thigh-high boots that matched his perverted outfit. And on his neck, a collar with a chain, one that the demon had no problem tugging at. 

**"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"**

Ferdinand didn't want to speak, but he didn't need to, for soon enough, he lost the ability to do as much as was instead turned into a creature that could only moan. 

The way those claws felt against his bare skin was intoxicating. Oh, how he loved the danger he felt whenever they threatened to pierce his skin, how they dragged over his side, leaving clear marks behind. The same danger he felt on his neck, with the way the demon grazed his pointy teeth over his skin. 

When the demon bit him, Ferdinand let out a cry that was far louder than it needed to be. At that same time, those nails dug into him with possessiveness fueling them, and flames below did the priest _love_ the feeling of being owned. 

The more he was marked, the happier he became. He spread his legs for him, so ready to let him come closer, and his hands welcomed the demon, urging him to help himself more with his body. The cries of pleasure also accomplished this, but they were more reserved than they needed to be. Whatever happened to the loudness he displayed recently? The demon needed more of it. 

**"What's wrong, little priest? Cat got your tongue? You were so ready to scream for me…"**

"I-I...the Goddess...she is watching…" 

**"Ah, I see. In that case, let's give her a show to remember, shall we?"**

Before the priest could question him further, he felt the demon leaving him briefly. It was almost cute the way his hands reached into the darkness, trying to catch and prevent him from leaving. Seconds after, however, he felt as his collar was harshly pulled by the chain, and he was forced to rise to his knees. With inhuman strength, he was then turned around so that his body would no longer give his back to the Goddess. 

In this position, Ferdinand experienced an immense fear. He was well aware that he was committing blasphemy, but to do it while facing the Goddess was the act of a man who had no hope of salvation. He wanted to turn away, to save what little faith inside him was left, but the demon's claw forced him to keep his eyes on her as the demon placed himself behind the holy man, kissing over the side of his head. 

**"Is this better for you? Have I eased your fears? Don't worry; there will be no shame left in you by the time we are done. You won't have to worry your pretty little head with a false Goddess anymore."**

Ferdinand didn't have time to question him. Or more accurately, he chose not to. The time for deliberation was over. Now, he craved nothing more than to be debauched in front of her holy picture, a wish the demon was happy to give. 

There was so much to feel that it was overwhelming. The way the demon's tongue traveled over his skin, how his hands held his body, his chest, his waist, his hips, and everything further below. He moaned with his eyes closed, giving himself fully to the lust that he had denied his body for so long. 

It was release after release for him. The demon had to do so little to satisfy him, but this was a man that had known no sexual satisfaction up until now. But here he was, gasping for air, regaining himself and asking for more again and again. 

The demon did with him as he pleased. His body was his plaything for him to indulge in. And Ferdinand encouraged him, proudly and loudly. Whenever the demon would tug at the collar, he would ask him to pull it harder. When he found himself gasping for air right after, he begged him to leave him breathless. When his claws dug into his skin, he asked him to mark him, to leave evidence on his body. 

There was nothing the demon did to him that he didn't enjoy, but the feeling of finally being penetrated was second to none. 

He was used and abused that night. The demon's cock did a good job in filling him and yet he had the gall of yelling for more. The harder he pounded, the louder Ferdinand sobbed and the quicker his tears fell down his cheeks. 

The demon didn't have to hold Ferdinand's head anymore, he was looking up to the Goddess on his volition. What he saw in her was not the smile he had come to adore or the neutral face anyone else saw, but a frown, a gaze full of disappointment and sorrow. 

But as Ferdinand began to feel the demon's seed spread inside of him, he did the unimaginable. To the frowning Goddess, he gave her his brightest smile. 

-

"You seem to be in good spirits, Father. I am glad that my prayers worked!" The way Mercedes innocently giggled almost made Ferdinand feel bad. Almost. 

"Indeed they have. I am no longer cold when I sleep. I have never felt better," Ferdinand's smile now rivaled Mercedes' in how angelical it was, something that she was pleased to see. 

"That is good, Father. We owe so much to you. I will pray to the Goddess tonight and give her my gratitude."

"You do that, Mercedes. I am sure the Goddess will hear you." For she sure as hell won't listen to him. 

"Thank you for your blessing, Father. I will trouble you no more. Have a good day." 

Ferdinand turned away from her once she passed the gates of the church and vanished outside, leaving him alone to his own devices. As it was typical of him, he began to busy himself with something or the other before he would call it a night. 

So busy he was, that he failed to notice someone else had entered the holy grounds he lived in and had made their way to him. 

"Excuse me, Father. I come seeking your guidance. Is it too late for me to do so?" 

Ferdinand, without turning at first, responded with joy. "Not at all! The church is always open to those that come to seek out the Goddess's teachings." 

"I see. However, it is not the Goddess's teachings I need. I came here for something only _you_ can teach." 

"Oh…?" It was then that Ferdinand finally turned around to face the man behind him. In that moment, he made contact with eyes he knew well, and a smile that matched it. 

"My name is Hubert; I trust that rings a bell…?" 

When he was over his initial shock, Ferdinand's smile turned brighter as he took a step forward, invading what little personal space they still had. 

"It does. I have been waiting for you, Hubert. Shall we go to my chambers, then?" With words so sweet, Ferdinand extended his hand to him. The man before him glanced down to the open palm held out to him. His gaze lingered, but eventually, his eyes shifted back to his face.

At that moment, Hubert's smile turned wicked, and he accepted the hand being offered to him by the priest.

**"Much obliged, Ferdinand."**

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to draw something for this AU too, I swear it's too good.  
> This is the content little me stuck in catholic school badly wanted to write but was too afraid to.


End file.
